FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional interaction control system. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional interaction control system 100 includes a light source module 102, a hand-held controller 104 and a host apparatus 106. The light source module 102 provides a plurality of point light sources for projecting light to the hand-held controller 104. Wherein, the point light sources of the light source module 102 are arranged in a line.
The hand-held controller 104 has an image sensor 112, e.g., a charge-coupled device (CCD) capable of receiving the light from the light source module 102. With this configuration, when the image sensor 112 receives the light from the light source module 102, a movement track of the hand-held controller 104 can be detected according to variation of spot size and movement direction of the point light sources on the image sensor 112. In addition, in order to obtain a movement speed of the hand-held controller 104, an accelerometer is usually configured in the hand-held controller 104.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram of another conventional interaction control system. Referring to FIG. 2, another conventional interaction control system 200 includes a hand-held controller 202, an image capturing device 204 and a host apparatus 206. In addition, a point light source 212 is configured on the hand-held controller 202. When the hand-held controller 202 moves in the space, the image sensor 204 can detect movement track of the point light source 212 and output a signal to the host apparatus 206. Therefore, the host apparatus 206 can calculate the motion of the hand-held controller 202.
In the interaction control system 200, as only one point light source 212 is configured on the hand-held controller 202, only when the hand-held controller 202 moves, the host apparatus 206 can detect the motion. However, when the hand-held controller 202 only rotates at one position, the host apparatus 206 cannot identify the motion. In this case, a gyroscope is needed to be configured on the hand-held controller 202. When the hand-held controller 202 moves, the gyroscope can output a signal to the host apparatus 206, such that the host apparatus 206 can calculate the motion of the hand-held controller 202 in the space.
As mentioned above, whatever conventional interaction control system needs special hand-held device, such that the conventional interaction system cannot work normally, when the hand-held device is damaged.